Nirvana's Peace/Job Board
Welcome all, to Nirvana's Peace Job Board. Here we will post jobs for each and every mage to indulge in to earn yourself some jewel. Some also find it a good way to get through the boredom of the day. You have E-Class, D-Class, C-Class, B-Class A-Class and S-Class Jobs, all ranked on the jewel they offer and the danger and risk of the jobs. S-Class Jobs are solely for S-Class Mages, any mage without the proper credential caught attempting to do an S-Class Job WILL be punished as seen fit. Aside from that, follow the requirements of the jobs and you should be fine. Keep in mind while doing these jobs that you are representing our guild, so be on your best behavior. Good luck mages of Nirvana!!! E-Class Jobs These jobs are essentially the easiest, requiring little to no skill to be accepted. Although these jobs offer little pay, they are great for mages starting out. *'Requirements:'N/A *'Location:'Hargeon, Fiore *'Objective:' Help on Board *'Description:' Hello Mages, us hardy sailors are looking for your assistance and to rough you up a bit. As we sail the Mighty Seas, we seek fish and even new land masses for the taking. We want one or more of you to come along the S.S Eleanor to join us on this trip. Now we will be putting you to work such as dropping the anchor, spotting for any obstacles and once we drop the anchor to fish you best believe you'll be pulling something onto the ship. *'Reward:'70,000 *'Requester:' Captain of S.S Eleanor *'Taken By:' D-Class Jobs These jobs are slightly more difficult than an E-Class Job as they require a basic understanding of magic. They pay an average amount of jewel, being enough to get by. C-Class Jobs C-Class Jobs require an adeptness of magic and are somewhat dangerous in nature. Mages of average skill are most known to indulge on these jobs. *'Requirements:' N/A *'Location:'Mr.Olson's Farm, Parshva *'Objective:'Stop Those Bandits! *'Description:' You good for nothing mages need to come down here and help your local farmer out! You've been operating in this place for a few years now and we the people welcomed you with open arms so instead of running off to those far away places what say you help out here! For the past week, my storage and live-stock have been robbed from me by some low-down Bandits. I want one of you lazy kids to come and handle these punks and show them not to touch my stock. From what I've seen there are three of them, Lightning, Water & Earth Magic is what they use, now do me a favor and put them in the dirt! *'Reward:'150,000 *'Requester:' Mr.Olson *'Taken By:' B-Class Jobs B-Class Jobs are difficult and require a certain degree of skill to be done. They are known to be more dangerous than the jobs of lower rank, requiring seasoned mages and a degree of expertise on the battle field. A-Class Jobs Being the most advanced jobs any non S-Class mage can take part in, they are known to be very difficult, being extremely dangerous to participate in. They involve a great deal of skill in one's magic, having an advanced understanding of combat expertise. They usual require at least 2 mages, or a singular mage in which the Guild Master has approved of. S-Class Jobs These jobs are extremely dangerous where one misstep could cost the entire mission. In order to partake in these quest, the mage must be classified as S-Class. A non S-Class is allowed to partake under 2 conditions; They must be accompanied by an S-Class Mage or have permission from the Guild Master to do so. Extra If you want to request a job, go on and add it to the page :) don't be shy. And if you want to take a job posted up, go on and edit the page, be sure to leave the mage(s) of who took the quest and afterwards, link the story.